One Shall Rise
by anaklusmos145
Summary: 12 Olympians barged in there throne room ready to face Kronos but instead see Percy Jackson sword pointed at Annabeth chases throat.
1. Chapter 1

12 Olympians barged in there throne room ready to face Kronos but instead see Percy Jackson sword pointed at Annabeth chases throat. Annabeth thought quickly and said

"Mom help me Percy is a traitor".

Before any one could react Athena sent a bolt of power at Percy. Percy went flying back and hit the wall. As if on cue Thalia burst into the room and went to her cousin and got him to his feet. "Thalia why don't you shed some light on what has happened here".

**Line Break  
**

After Thalia had explained what had happened here Annabeth was banished from Olympus.

Olympus was having there party of having one the Titan war Percy had declined the offer of becoming a god as he slipped out of the party room he saw lady Hera sitting on her throne instead of ignoring her he went over and started talking.

"Lady Hera why are you not at the party like the others?" Percy asked.

"Huh oh Percy Jackson well i'm not the party type you see so i don't do celebrations" Hera said surprised her least favorite demi-god being nice to her. "Enough about me why aren't you enjoying it?" Hera asked

"well I wanted to slip out pack a bag and go home if you now what I mean".

She smiled down and waved a hand and he was instantly at camp half-blood he quickly thanked Hera and made an offering for her packed a few close put his pen riptide on his bunker left a note for Chiron and the rest of the camp and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Five years)**

Five years Percy Jackson has disappeared lots of people searched for him but non could find him. Zeus demanded that he be found. Poseidon got depressed more and more over the years he searched for him more than anyone,

1 year after Percy disappeared Demi-gods just appeared at the entrance of camp half blood . People had hoped it would be Percy but they said there were two people a girl and a boy. The girl had brown hair and had beautiful brown eyes the boy had white snow hair and red devil eyes they fought together like the 2 trusted each other with their lives they where strong apart but unstoppable together. There names were Jack and Lucy. Zeus ordered these 2 are found and brought to him.

Zeus sent the hunters of Artemis to find them. Currently the hunters where being attacked by alot of monsters Artemis was firing her arrows constantly at the monsters Thalia was outnumbered but keeping her stand. Suddenly she was hit from the back and hit the floor a monster raised his weapon and was about to strike down Thalia was turned around expecting to see the monster hit the floor. then out of no where they all started to fall like dominoes in front of Thalia there were two people and both were standing next to each other. One was wearing long black coat that had light blue designs on it. The girl was wearing some jeans and a leather jacket. The boy made a long Japanese sword appear into his hands and and started to charge at the monsters he dodged all their attacks like they where nothing he took his sword out and ran pass them while swinging his sword left and right. When he finished he stopped cleared the blood of his sword and sheathed it and the girl clicked her fingers and all the monsters hit the floor and started to disintegrate.

"Show of" the girl said in an English accent.

"Hey! i am _not a show of". _He said

Artemis shot an arrow at the boy but the girl caught it in her hand in a second. "Who are you answer me!".

"We save them and this how they show there gratitude". The boy said smiling he reached to scratch the back of his head that is also when Artemis caught 2 tattoos on his arm.

"You boy why do you have both Juno and Vesta's mark on you" she said

"That is easy because we are there champions".

"We?" Artemis asked in confusion the boy pointed at the the girl.

"Now if you will we shall be taking our leave" before Artemis could argue they both disappeared in a flash of light.

"Who where they?" Thalia asked.

"I do not now Thalia I must call the other Olympians to tell them about this" Artemis said.

*Time skip*

"Daughter why did you call all of us here" Zeus asked

"Because I may have found the 2 people that have been "

"So where are they" Zeus asked

"Maybe you should ask your wife and sister because they are his patrons" everyone stared at Hestia and Hera

"WHAT! he is your champion and you do not tell us that. He might be a threat".

"No he is not a threat and to prove it we shall show you but first all of you swear on Styx that you will not hurt him". Zeus stared at his wife and said

"Fine I Zeus swear on Styx not to hurt your champion". And so did the other Olympians

Hera nodded at her sister and a little while later there were two people standing there.

"why have you called us" the girl asked in suspicion the boy smiled and said

"You want me to show them who i am don't you". They nodded he shifted his hair to jet black and sea green eyes there standing before them was

Percy Jackson.


End file.
